Global aging population has resulted in a significant shortage of nursing resources. In order to reduce the pressure from social medical errors, improving the quality of home health care for illness recovery has long been one of the goals in the development of countries and industries. Accordingly, the in vitro diagnostic (IVD) industry is fast glowing. An estimate on the annual increasing rate of IVD demand is around 11.12% since 2002, in which the low-invasion IVD system is most acceptable for the users. However, even for the low-invasion IVD system, there is a need to sample a small amount of blood. Therefore, there exists a risk of infection for those who need to collect the test strips having blood because they have to touch the test strips in hands.
In addressing to this problem, Taiwan Patent No. 1274158 provides an IVD apparatus 10 having a strip eject function as shown in FIG. 1. The IVD apparatus 10 is formed with a linked member 110, a pushing member 120 and a base 130. The linked member 110 includes a spring 111, a pick element 112 and a through hole 113. A test strip (not-shown) can be placed on a top plate of the pushing member 120. The pushing member 120 is further formed with a guiding shaft 121 to be engaged with the through hole 113 of the linked member 110. Specifically, when an external force plucks the pick element 112 and then move the pushing member 120 forward, the spring 111 is compressed and the test strip (not-shown) on the pushing member 120 is ejected out of the apparatus 10. When the pick element 112 is released, the resilience force of the spring 111 forces the pushing member 120 to return to its original position, and thus the pushing member 120 is received in the base 130. Although such apparatus may provide an ejection function to resolve the problem as aforementioned, they simultaneously bring lots of other problems due to its uneven resilience force, which results in a loose structure and being easy to get stuck of the test strip in use.